The present invention relates to an anesthetizer used for dental treatment under local anesthetic and, more particularly, to an anesthetizer adapted to effect a freeze-anesthetic making use of the cooling power of thermoelectric elements.
Hitherto, in order to extract a tooth or cut the gums, the gums are anesthetized to a deep part thereof by means of a hypodermic needle. There has been no better method for relieving the patient from the pain during penetration by the hypodermic needle than merely to apply the gum surface with an anesthetic in advance to the driving of the hypordemic needle. Such a method cannot relieve the patient from the pain satisfactorily.